lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Harumi
Harumi ist die Prinzessin von Ninjago. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in Staffel 8 auf. Biografie Vorgeschichte Harumi war Fan der Ninja. Aber am Tag, als der große Schlangenmeister Ninjago City angriff, musste sie mit ihren Eltern ihre Wohnung verlassen. Doch im Fahrstuhl, die einzig verbliebene Möglichkeit, um das Gebäude zu verlassen, war nur noch Platz für Harumi. Ihre Eltern blieben zurück und starben. Später saß Harumi in einem Krankenwagen und die beiden Ärzte redeten darüber, wie Garmadon die riesige Schlangen vernichtet hatte. Die Krankenschwester gab Harumi den Spitznamen: die Stille. Später wurde vom Kaiser von Ninjago und der Kaiserin von Ninjago adoptiert. Sie gründete später heimlich Garmadons Motorrad-Gang und war dort als bekannt. Staffel 8 Die Maske der Täuschung Als die Ninja sich als Würdige Beschützer der kaiserlichen Familie zeigten, begrüßte sie die Ninja. Als die Ninja eine Tour durch den Palast bekamen, sah Lloyd Harumi in ihrem Zimmer wie sie sich ihr Make-up machte. Als sie Lloyd im Spiegel sah, verdeckte sie ihr Gesicht. Lloyd ging daraufhin lächelnd weg. Am Ende der Folge hörte er jedoch etwas aus ihrem Zimmer und ging rein, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie verschwunden war. Prinzessin Harumi Lloyd verfolgt einen Unbekannten, von dem er dachte, dass er Harumi gefangen hatte. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es Harumi mit einem Sack Essen für die Armen war. Lloyd half dabei das Essen zu verteilen. Plötzlich wurden sie von Hutchins gefunden, der die Prinzessin wieder mit in den Palast nahm. Am nächsten Morgen bekam sie Ärger mit ihren Eltern und ging weinend weg. Als der Palast angegriffen wurde, steckte Harumi in ihrem Zimmer fest. Zane rettete sie. Dann traf sie wieder auf Lloyd. Lloyd schaffte die Prinzessin und die Maske der Täuschung aus dem Palast raus. Lloyd und Harumi fuhren mit einem Motorrad fort doch sie wurden von Ultra Violet verfolgt. Harumi ließ die Makse aus Versehen fallen und Ultra Violet schnappte sie. Lloyd und Harumi flohen mit dem Flugsegler. Als sie zum Palast flogen, erfuhr Harumi, dass ihre Adoptiveltern und Hutchins gestorben seien. Sie fing an zu weinen. Lloyd versuchte sie zu trösten, indem er ihr erzählte, dass sie bei den Ninja bleiben kann. Die Oni Legende Harumi passt sich dem Leben auf dem Flugsegler an. Während sie auf dem Flugsegler ist, nimmt sie ein Foto von ihr als Kind mit ihren verstorbenen leiblichen Eltern, sowie eines mit der kaiserlichen Familie. Später gehen die Ninja hinaus, um Herr E zu jagen. Sie versucht, mit ihnen zu gehen, wird aber von Lloyd und Nya angewiesen, auf dem Flugsegler zu bleiben. Jake Jaguar Harumi hilft Nya, ein Motorrad für Zane zu bauen, bis sie Nya das falsche Werkzeug gibt; dann macht sie sich woandersnützlich. Sie ist auf dem Deck neben Nya, wenn sie mit Zane spricht. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm Harumi ist bei den anderen Ninja als sie bei Zanes Bett standen, als er repariert wird. Später singt sie dem Baby ein Wiegenlied, das ihm beim Einschlafen hilft. Kurz darauf küsst sie Lloyd fast, aber er wird nervös und geht zurück, bevor er wegrennt. Später verteidigt sie mit den Ninja den Flugsegler vor dem Stillen, der Samurai X, alias P.I.X.A.L., korrumpiert hat. Harumi wird dann aber vom Stillen gefangen genommen. Der Stille springt mit dem Mech von Bord runter. Lloyd springt hinterher, um sie zu retten, aber beide legen mit dem Mech eine Bruchlandung hin. Beide überleben die Bruchlandung und landen auf einer Insel. Später nutzt sie die Karte zur Maske des Hasses als eine Schlinge für den Arm von Lloyd, weil er im Fall verletzt worden war. Sie und Lloyd, nachdem sie vom Rest der Ninja getrennt worden waren, machen sich auf den Weg, um ihre Freunde und das Versteck der Maske des Hasses zu finden. Spiel der Masken Lloyd und Harumi betreten den Oni-Tempel. Zuerst müssen beide von Säule zu Säule hüpfen in richtung Treppe. Lloyd bemerkt, das man nicht auf einige Säulen treten sollte, auf dem ein bestimmtes Symbol ist. Harumi drückt aber absichtlich auf eine Säule mit Symbol, wodurch sich der Ausgang schließt. Harumi und Lloyd stoßen immer weiter im Oni-Tempel vor. Sie entdecken Waldmalereien, die die Geschichte der Oni erzählen. Sie finden heraus, das Tempel scheinbar mal die Basis der Oni war. Lloyd bricht durch eine Wand, und er und Harumi erreichen dadurch den Raum mit der Maske des Hasses. Harumi will sich die Maske schnappen, die sich in einer Art lila Flamme befindet, doch sie kann nicht. Dann erwähnt sie, das nur jemand mit Oni-Blut die Maske nehmen kann. Dann nimmt Lloyd die Maske. Harumi will sie haben, doch Lloyd fällt auf das Harumi nicht wissen konnte, das er halb Drache, halb Oni ist. Harumi versucht sich vergeblich raus zu reden, doch es ist zu spät: Lloyd weiß das Harumi der Stille ist. In der darauffolgenden Unterhaltung, verrät Harumi das Meister Wu das Baby ist. Die beiden fangen an zu kämpfen um die Maske. Als Lloyd seine Kräfte einsetzt endet der Kampf kurz. Harumi verrät Lloyd wie ihre Eltern verstorben sind, am Tag, als der große Schlangenmeister in Ninjago City umher ging. Harumi versucht Lloyd mit Gefühlen weich zu bekommen, doch das misslang und der Kampf ging weiter. Harumi sagt wütend, das der Kaiser und die Kaiserin nie ihre Eltern waren. Lloyd schmeißt die Maske in einem tiefen Abgrund, doch Harumi springt hinterher und kann dank der Maske wieder nach oben kommen. Garmadons Motorrad-Gang hat währenddessen den Oni-Tempel erreicht. Doch sie kommen nicht rein. Harumi erzählt Lloyd das sie möchte, das er die selbe leere spürt, wie Harumi damals, und das sie möchte, dass Garmadon ihn tötet. Harumi verlässt den Raum und lässt ihn mit Wasser befüllen. Lloyd ist aber immer noch im Raum. Harumi trifft sich wieder mit Garmadons Motorrad-Gang und sie wollen los um eine Zeremonie abzuhalten. Doch auf dem Weg zum Flugsegler treffen sie auf die Ninja. Lloyd landet in einem Strudel der ihn auf den Wasserfall bringt und er fliegt so zu den Ninja. Eine riesige Krabbe greift plötzlich an. Zwischenzeitlich legen alle die Differenzen zusammen um zu überleben. Als die Ninja die Krabbe ablenken, ergreift Garmadons Motorrad-Gang mit dem Flugsegler die Flucht. Angst bei der Ankunft Die Ninja appellieren an den Polizeikommissar von Ninjago, um Lloyd zu retten und Harumis Bemühungen, den bösen Lord Garmadon wieder auferstehen zu lassen, zu verhindern. Harumi bringt währenddessen den gefangenen Lloyd zum Tempel der Rückkehr, wo dieser auf Misako trifft, die Harumi ebenfalls gefangen genommen hat. Bei der Zeremonie beschwört Harumi Garmadon aus dem Reich der Verbannten, bevor die Zeremonie von den Ninja vorzeitig beendet wird. Harumi, die von der Beschwörung noch erschöpft ist, wird von der Polizei, die das Gebäude stürmt, verhaftet und abgeführt. Kurz, bevor sie zum Polizei-Hauptquartier gebracht wird, bittet sie Lloyd, sie zu retten, und gibt scheinbar zu, dass das nicht ihr wahres Ich war, das Garmadon wiedererwecken wollte, doch Lloyd lehnt ab. Sie wird daraufhin wütend und versucht trotz ihrer Fesseln,Lloyd anzugreifen, der jedoch die Tür das Transporters zuschlägt. Offizielle Beschreibung Prinzessin Harumi – auch bekannt als die Jadeprinzessin – ist die Adoptivtochter des Kaisers und der Kaiserin der NINJAGO® Welt. Trivia * Tommy Andreasen bestätigte, dass sie jünger als die Ninja ist. * Ihr Name bedeutet und . * Harumi schien trotz ihrer bösen Seite Lloyds Liebesinteresse zu sein. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass sie Lloyd nur benutzt hatte. ** Es ist unbekannt, ob in Zukunft noch etwas zwischen ihnen laufen wird. * Sie hat (ohne Maske) dieselbe Frisur wie Misako im Film. * Sie ist die zweite adoptierte Person in Ninjago. Die erste war Jay. * Harumis Adoptiveltern, der Kaiser und die Kaiserin wurden in einer Explosion getötet. ** Harumis leiblichen Eltern starben wegen des großen Schlangenmeisters. ** Harumi plante die Explosion bei der die Kaiserin, der Kaiser und Hutchins starben. * In ''Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm'' hätten sich Lloyd und Harumi fast geküsst. ** In ''Der Stille Boss'' küsst Harumi Lloyd auf die Wange, nachdem Harumi Lloyd davor gerettet hat, von einem Baum gefressen zu werden. * Vor dem Angriff des großen Schlangenmeisters war sie ein Fan der Ninja. * Laut geleakten Bildern wird sie in Staffel 9 auftauchen. Auftritte Galerie Bilder HarumiTempImage.png Datei:70643_alt8.jpg|Harumis Minifigur Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Datei:Harumi0.jpg Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-37.png TheRoyals.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-48.png Datei:MoS75_Royals.png Datei:MoS75Harumi_before_Paretns.png Datei:MoS75Girl_I_wanted_to_be.png Harumi1.jpg Datei:MoS75_Ninja,_Hutchins_&_Jadeprincess.png Datei:MoS75_Strange_Scene.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Datei:Amino.jpg Datei:IMG_1649.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-29.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-59-00.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-59-15.png Datei:Capture_9.5.jpg Datei:Capture_24.5.jpg Datei:MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpg Datei:MoS76Welcome.jpg Datei:Tumblr_p3ll5kCinr1vklydeo4_500.jpg Datei:Harumi3.jpg Datei:MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpg Datei:MoS79Kai,Lloyd&Harumi.jpg Datei:Harumi33.jpg Datei:MoS79Lloyd&Harumi.jpg Datei:MoS80Beast_Lloyrumi.png Datei:MoS80Beastattack.png Datei:LloyRumi_9.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_8.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_10.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_1.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_2.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_3.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_4.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_5.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_6.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_7.jpg Datei:MoS81Harumi_with_Figures.png Datei:MoS81HarumiFather.png Datei:MoS81Harumis_Family.png Datei:MoS81Snake.png Datei:MoS81HFamily.png Datei:MoS81Lift.png Datei:MoS81Nostairs.png Datei:MoS81SaveHarumi.png Datei:MoS81Goodbye.png Datei:MoS81AfterSnakeAttack.png Datei:MoS81Parentsphoto.png Datei:MoS81Harumikid.png Datei:MoS81Enter_the_Temple.png Datei:MoS81Lloyrumi1.png Datei:MoS81LloydJump.png Datei:MoS81Harumi1.png Datei:MoS81Harumi2.png Datei:MoS81LloydHarumi2.png Datei:MoS81badidea.png Datei:MoS81Lloydfall.png Datei:MoS81Harumi3.png Datei:MoS81HarumiPlan.png Datei:MoS81HarumiHeuchlerin.png Datei:MoS81Wonder.png Datei:MoS81Harumi4.png Datei:MoS81GreenFire.png Datei:MoS81Harumi5.png Datei:MoS81See_Oni_Story.png Datei:MoS81lloyrumilaugh.png Datei:MoS81NoMaskTouch.png Datei:MoS81Maskplace.png Datei:MoS81Lloydknows.png Datei:MoS81Beforebattle.png Datei:MoS81Fight.png Datei:MoS81Fight_H_vs_L.png Datei:MoS81hateLloyd.png Datei:MoS81Energy2.png Datei:MoS81LloydFeelings.png Datei:MoS81ByeMask.png Datei:MoS81Harumihangout.png Datei:MoSUltraMask.png Datei:MoS81unfairfight.png Datei:MoS81Harumileaves.png Datei:MoS81_Harumi_SOG.png Datei:MoS81Kai,harumi,Killow.png Datei:MoS81NinjaArrival.png Datei:MoS81Harumi_and_Zane.png Datei:MoS81Kai.png Datei:MoS81Lloyd_back.png Datei:MoS81Preparing.png Datei:MoS82_Stairs.png Datei:MoS82_New_Harumi.png Datei:MoS82_Harumi_and_Ultra_Violet.png Datei:MoS82_harumi,_Ultra_Violet,_lloyd.png Datei:MoS82_lloyds_broken.png Datei:MoS82_Harumi.png Datei:MoS82_this_Mask_is_on_fire!.png Datei:MoS82_Spinjitzu_Lloyd.png Datei:MoS82_Harumi_Police.png Datei:MoS82_The_Harumi.png Datei:MoS82_Lloyd_and_Harumi.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png MoS83 UV, Harumi and Mr. E.png MoS83 Battle on TV.png MoS83 Harumi & Mr. E.png MoS83 Killow.png MoS83 Lloyd Video.png MoS83 Harumi.png MoS83 Harumi Smile.png S9 Harumi and Mr. E.png Videos Datei:Wer ist Harumi? Ninjago - Wissen und Stories Datei:Ninjago Season 8 Who Is Princess Harumi? Nachweise * https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/939372234669309952 en:Harumi ru:Харуми pl:Harumi nl:Harumi es:Harumi nl:Harumi fy:Harumi Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Kaiserliche Familie Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Garmadons Motorrad-Gang